candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Bamboo Festival
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 15 | next = 17 | difficulty = Medium - Hard }} New features *Vertical and horizontal striped candy cannon ( ) at level 308. *Vertical striped candy and candy fish cannon ( ) at level 311. Levels This episode contains levels 301 - 320. , , , | mostfun = , , }} | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 302 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 303 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 304 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 305 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 306 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 307 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 308 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = first appears | level9 = 309 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 310 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 311 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = first appears | level12 = 312 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 313 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 314 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 315 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 316 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 317 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 318 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 319 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 320 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 301.png|Level 301 - |link=Level 301 Level 302.png|Level 302 - |link=Level 302 Level 303.png|Level 303 - |link=Level 303 Level 304.png|Level 304 - |link=Level 304 Level 305 Buffed before.png|Level 305 - (Before)|link=Level 305 Level 305 Buffed after.png|Level 305 - (After)|link=Level 305 Level 306.png|Level 306 - |link=Level 306 Level 307.png|Level 307 - |link=Level 307 Level 308.png|Level 308 - |link=Level 308 Level 309 Buffed.png|Level 309 - |link=Level 309 Level 310 Buffed-1.png|Level 310 - (Board 1)|link=Level 310 Level 310 Buffed-2.png|Level 310 - (Board 2)|link=Level 310 Level 310 Buffed-3.png|Level 310 - (Board 3)|link=Level 310 Level 310 Buffed-4.png|Level 310 - (Board 4)|link=Level 310 Level 311.png|Level 311 - |link=Level 311 Level 312.png|Level 312 - |link=Level 312 Level 313-1.png|Level 313 - (Board 1)|link=Level 313 Level 313-2.png|Level 313 - (Board 2)|link=Level 313 Level 313-3.png|Level 313 - (Board 3)|link=Level 313 Level 314.png|Level 314 - |link=Level 314 Level 315 before.png|Level 315 - (Before)|link=Level 315 Level 315 after.png|Level 315 - (After)|link=Level 315 Level 316.png|Level 316 - |link=Level 316 Level 317-1.png|Level 317 - (Board 1)|link=Level 317 Level 317-2.png|Level 317 - (Board 2)|link=Level 317 Level 317-3.png|Level 317 - (Board 3)|link=Level 317 Level 318.png|Level 318 - |link=Level 318 Level 319.png|Level 319 - |link=Level 319 Level 320 Buffed-1.png|Level 320 - (Board 1)|link=Level 320 Level 320 Buffed-2.png|Level 320 - (Board 2)|link=Level 320 Level 320 Buffed-3.png|Level 320 - (Board 3)|link=Level 320 Level 320 Buffed-4.png|Level 320 - (Board 4)|link=Level 320 |-| Map= Sweet Bamboo Festival Map-1 Web.png|Map 1 web Sweet Bamboo Festival Map-2 Web.png|Map 2 web Sweet Bamboo Festival Map-3 Web.png|Map 3 web Trivia * Levels 85, 114, 145, 153, 156, 272, 284 were nerfed in this update. * Levels 288, 295, 296, 297, 298 and 299 were buffed in this update. *The design of gold bank was completely changed in this update.